The technology described herein relates to replicating the operation of a graphics processor on a data processing system.
Before implementation of a graphics processor, for example that forms part of a system on chip (SoC), the operation of the graphics processor can be replicated using a software model running on a central processor of a data processing system, such as general purpose computer system. This can allow various features of the graphics processor, SoC, etc., such as the hardware configuration, software/hardware interface, etc., to be tested and/or modified before implementation.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to replicating the operation of graphics processors on data processing systems.
The drawings show elements of a data processing system that are relevant to embodiments of the technology described herein. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, there may be other elements of the data processing system that are not illustrated in the drawings. It should also be noted that the drawings are only schematic, and that, for example, in practice the shown elements may share significant hardware circuits, even though they are shown schematically as separate elements in the drawings. Like reference numerals are used for like elements where appropriate in the drawings.